theflashfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:The Flash (TV Series)
We need a General Discussion page Do you guys think Isabel Rochev(Summer Glau) will appear in any flashback during the TV show in perhaps a major villain's backstory in end of season 1 or 2? And though off topic do you think she'll be in any flashback on the Arrow's season 3 or 4? From Jaque355 Hi User:Jaque355 I'm Rod12 I'm the Head Admin of the site here the type of question your asking is better asked on my Green Arrow Wiki Site and not The Flash Wiki Site since one Isabel Rochev has always been a Green Arrow Villain even before she appeared on Arrow played by Summer Glau she has never had any connection to The Flash at all. As for answering your question of the chances of Isabel Rochev (Summer Glau) appearing in Flashbacks is very low even none at all when it comes to Arrow and there is no chance she's be appearing on The Flash at all. To bring back Isabel Rochev (Summer Glau) would have to connect to a Flashback Story with Deathstroke since outside her present day story during Season 2 her characters only connections are to Robert Queen, Moira Queen, Deathstroke and Brother Blood. Also taking into account she had very few scenes and interaction with Brother Blood even though they were working together with Deathstroke along with with the fact both Moira and Robert Queen are dead it makes it a little hard for the show to tell Flashbacks with that character along with the fact her character is dead as well. Deathstroke Flashbacks would be the only way at the moment for the show to possibly revisit that character. Oh well I hope I answer your question if not please let me know and I'll try again. From Rod12 Thanks User:Rod12! I was wondering if we had a special place on the wiki for general discussions or do we post questions on the talk page of articles which may be related? where can I ask off-topic questions about the flash or its TV shows? From Jaque355 Hi User:Jaque355 the best place on my Green Arrow Wiki Site for general discussion relating to the Arrow TV Show is best done on the talk page of which ever article it may be related to like for example talking about Isabel Rochev (Summer Glau) would be in her articles talk page. As for on my Flash Site here and general discussion for The Flash (TV Series) the process is exactly the same. As for asking off topic questions about The Flash or The Flash (TV Series) and the same on my Green Arrow Wiki Site with Green Arrow and Arrow (TV Series) just send me a message on my talk page on either site and I'll be happy to answer any question you have or just want to talk about the show or it's characters. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod12 My "Recent Edit" Hello Rod! Its me again. You earlier talked to me about my edit to the Vibe page, and you said the power I added wasnt in the TV version, but according to the newest episode, "The Darkness and the Light" (S2E5) it shows Cisco's new powers. A Brave Panda (talk) 11:51, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Question Welcome to the Talk page for The Flash (Grant Gustin Version) Does anyone think that Eddie Thawne Shouldn't have died because the trope of dying for a girl or Superhero is overcooked and dead? The promise that Eobard wouldn't come back seemed false but would be more interesting... Maybe Barry could have gone forward and told Eobard's family he was nuts and to not have him/kill him? Would that make him no better than the Reverse-Flash? download (1).jpg Professor Zoom Tom Cavanagh and Barry Allen Grant Gustin.jpg Eobard Thawne Matt Letscher.jpg download (3).jpg Bbcsherlockian (talk) 21:04, March 28, 2016 (UTC)Greg or BBC Sherlockian Actor, Grant Gustin TV Show The Flash Comic Issue Eddie Thawe's Death Flash season 1 ? In the flash season 1 finale they say what will happen to Barry if he saved his mother but what I want to know is what would happen to the current timeline/universe? Would it still exist with or without Barry? Would it change this time or just create another timeline and/or universe? Also please no season 2 finale spoilers as I like to save the last episode until next season premier. Thanks very much! 05:37, September 21, 2016 (UTC)